Online remote backup utilities exist that manage the remote backup of selected files and directories. Such backup utilities include, for example, “Time Machine” by Apple, Inc. (creates incremental backups of files that can be selectively restored at a later date), “CrashPlan” by codefortytwo software (continuously sends encrypted data to online cloud storage), “Carbonite” (online remote backup), “Dropbox” (folder synchronized across connected devices), and “Mozy” (online remote backup and synchronized folder). However, such backup utilities are not configured for Network Attached Devices (NAS) and do not enable a NAS device to migrate from a first state to a second state.